This invention relates to a decorative device for displaying a golf ball. Many holders are known in the prior art for dispensing golf balls during play. One such example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,874 which was issued Oct. 27, 1981 to Roger C. Evans. Evans discloses a tubular device containing three balls. The housing has three openings for viewing the balls. The housing is formed of an elastic material and has a dispensing opening for releasing an individual ball.